Six Weeks
by Lady Jayne DeSota
Summary: Lu was put on bed rest, and she is not happy about it. Finally Updated!
1. Chapter 1

"Six weeks in bed? No, I can't. That's way too long. I have my patients, clinic, things to do…"

"You can, and you will, Lu. You've been working too many shifts and standing on your feet too much. You aren't taking care of yourself. Bed rest, doctor's orders." Said Andy Campbell.

Lu was mortified. "Six weeks locked up at home with Jonas and daytime TV?" Lu thought. "How will I survive this?"

"I'll see you in my office next week Lu. And have Jonas drive you. I mean it; complete bed rest. Couch or bed only, and stay put. No unnecessary moving around."

"Yes doctor," Lu said sarcactically as she sat up on the exam table. She felt like she was having a bad dream. She got dressed and headed back toward her own office.

Jonas was just coming in as she opened her office door. "Luisa, what's wrong? Lana called and said you were having contractions." Lu shot Lana a death glare.

"Jonas don't worry, I'm fine." Lu said emphatically. I was just having a few contractions. "She was in the early stages of labor." Lana said from across the hall. "What? Luisa are you alright? Its much too early."

"That's why Andy put me on complete bed rest."

"Luisa I'll take care of you. I'll wait on you hand and foot. I'll cancel all my plans for the next six weeks."

"That's exactly what I don't want you to do. I hate being coddled and waited on. Its just not me. Don't cancel anything. I'll be fine."

"Luisa don't be so stubborn. You are pregnant with my child. I want to take care of you."

Lu smiled at Jonas and gave him a hug. She knew this was one battle she wasn't going to win. "This is going to be a long six weeks." She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters used here. I make no money from this. Please don't sue me because I don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. I write these things purely for fun.

Spoilers: Just stuff from the current season. Except Dr. Campbell never left and it still at Rittenhouse.

Chapter 2

Today was day three of Lu's six week sentence. After only a few days, she thought she was either going to go stir crazy or die of boredom. She had already read through her stack of magazines, completed all the puzzles in the newspaper, and watched what seemed like hours of daytime TV. She couldn't take all of this sitting around doing nothing. She was so desperate for something to do that she considered reading one of Jonas' boring business journals. Luckily she had convinced Jonas not to take off the next six weeks from work. She had to promise him she would behave herself and follow Andy's orders. He also had set up a network of spies. He had Miranda, the housekeeper watching her every move like a hawk. He also had Lana calling periodically. Barely an hour went by without Jonas himself calling personally. She felt like she was a pot everyone was watching to boil.

The thing that bothered her the most was being away from her patients. She knew Andy and Kayla would hold down the fort for her while she was away, but she would rather be there herself taking care of things. She had an attachment to her patients because she had known them for so long. She was the first doctor many of them had ever seen. She felt she was letting them down by not being at the clinic.

"Hello Luisa, how are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

"Yes Jonas, everything is the same as it was since you called an hour ago." Lu said while rolling her eyes.

"Good, I should be home around six. Do you want me to bring anything home for you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just bring home yourself." Lu said with a smile.

"Alright my darling. I'll see you then. And behave yourself."

"Yes dear." With that Lu hung up the phone.

It was around 11 o'clock, so Lu decided to shower and get dressed. Miranda heard Lu rummaging through the dresser and came in to see if everything was alright.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Rey?"

"Please, call me Lu. Everything is fine. I'm just getting ready to take a shower."

"Would you like me to run the water?"

"No really Miranda, its fine. You can go back to what you were doing."

"Alright Mrs…I mean Lu. Just holler if you need anything."

Lu smiled as Miranda left the room.

The bathroom slowly filled with steam as Lu undressed and let her dirty clothes fall to the floor. She stepped carefully into the shower as the beads of hot water cascaded down her back. The heat and powerful spray of water was soothing to her stiff, sore lower back muscles. As much as she hated to admit it, her pregnancy was beginning to take a toll on her. With all of the hours she had been working, her lower back and legs had been killing her. She didn't know how she made it through some nights. However, she would never admit that to anyone but herself.

Lu worked up a nice later of vanilla scented body wash on her shower pouf. She worked her way around cleansing every inch of her body. When she arrived at her belly, and moved the pouf across her tightly stretched skin, she couldn't believe how big she'd gotten. Lu put her hands on the sides of her stomach and looked down.

"I don't think I ever got this big with Marc; not even at the very end. But then I was only 16 at the time…"

A hard kick from the baby brought her back to reality.

"I can't complain though. It's like I've gotten a second chance to have that picture perfect life everyone dreams of; a wonderful husband, career, beautiful home, a grown son, and now a baby on the way."

Lu never pictured this for herself. She was content with her life the way it was. She had Marc, and she had her career. Then as Marc grew up and went away to college in Arizona, Jonas came along and swept her off her feet. Now here she was, married to him and about to have their baby. After what she went through growing up, she didn't think her life would turn out so well. She didn't think she would ever marry, and never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd have another baby. Lu couldn't believe the curve ball she had been thrown.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. I am worth nothing so please don't sue me.

Spoilers: Just stuff from the current season, except Andy never left.

Chapter 3

Lu was so relaxed from her shower that she managed to fall asleep for a nap. However, when she opened her eyes again, the clock read 6:45

"Oh my god its 6:45! I've been asleep for hours. She tried to get up quickly to go and find Jonas but she was hit by a severe sharp pain in her lower back. The pain was so severe that it had practically knocked the wind out of her.

"Hey babe, you're up." Jonas said cheerfully as he entered the room. He saw the pained expression on Lu's face and was instantly concerned.

"Luisa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just moved the wrong way and hurt my back. God it hurts so bad."

"Let me massage it for you."

Lu carefully laid on her side and Jonas worked at her tight sore muscles.

"Jonas where did you learn to do this?"

"No where, I just imitate what they do at the massage parlor."

"Well, if you didn't make it as a business man, you would have made a great masseuse."

Lu and Jonas had dinner in bed together. Because Lu's back had been hurting her so badly, she and Jonas spent the evening in bed together talking and watching TV. Jonas put his hand on Lu's belly and was amazed at what he felt.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father in a few weeks. I never thought I'd be so lucky to be married to a beautiful woman, and have a baby on the way. Jonas leaned in and gave Lu a long, sweet kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Same as usual. I own no one. I am poverty stricken. I have no money.

Spoilers: Just this season, except Andy never left.

Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Lu was awakened by the noise of her ringing cell phone. Lu turned to look at the clock and saw it was only 7:30. "Who the hell is calling me at this hour," she thought to herself.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lu, this is Shania Evans. I know you are out sick and all, but you are the only one I could go to. Ricky is real sick. He's been throwing up for days. Nothing I do helps. He can't keep anything down; not even his meds."

"Why don't you take him to the clinic? Dr. Campbell and Dr. Thornton are covering for me."

"I can't Lu. I was supposed to take Ricky in every week to get his blood levels checked. It was a condition of me getting back custody of him. I've been behind because of work. If I go there now, they will call family services."

"Alright, calm down. I'll tell you what. Bring Ricky over here and I'll take a look at him. My address is 7 Liberty Court."

"Thanks Lu. I really appreciate this."

Lu had to think fast to avoid being caught out of bed. If Miranda saw Lu up and about and seeing patients at home, she would report her to Jonas. Lu took a blanket and shoved it under the comforter to make it look like she was sleeping in the bed. She quietly tip toed to the garage to meet Shania and Ricky.

It turned out that Ricky only had the stomach flu that was going around the schools. She prescribed some compazine for him, and told Shania to keep him hydrated. Lu was glad that was over with. Now she could go back to following Andy's bed rest order.

Lu showered and dressed for the day and was lying down on her bed when the phone rang again. She assumed it was either Lana or Jonas calling to check in.

"Hi Lu, this is Beth Harper. I just wanted to let you know I'm bringing Allison over so you can have a look at her ear. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Wait! Hello? Beth!"

"Great, I do one favor for one person and now they all think I am running a clinic from my house."

When Lori and Allison arrived, Lu asked why they couldn't just go to Rittenhouse.

"Lu you know how difficult Allison can be. She won't go near any other doctors."

"How did you even know where I live?"

"Shania Evans told everyone that you are working at home until the baby comes."

"Oh really? Well Shania told wrong. I saw Ricky as a special one time favor. I can't work from my house. I don't have any equipment or supplies here. I'll tell you what though. I'll look at Allison's ear if you spread the word on the street that I'm not seeing patients here. I'm supposed to be in bed myself."

Lu went into the house to find her old medical bag. She pulled it out and blew the dust off of it. Just looking at the old fashioned black bag brought back so many memories. She went back to the garage without being questioned by Miranda.

Allison had a severe ear infection in her left ear. Lu prescribed some amoxicillin and sent them both on their way. Lu was already looking forward to going back to bed when an old beat up van pulled into the driveway.

"Ortiz fine meats? We don't order from them."

Hector Ortiz stepped out of the van and smiled at Lu. "I brought some people from the neighborhood that needed to see you. The bus doesn't run up this way." The van door slid open and 12 people stepped out. Lu was in shock. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Listen up everyone. I am not running a clinic from my house. Spread the word on the street. But since you all came up here, I guess I can see what I can do for everyone."

Before she knew it, Lu had a makeshift clinic set up in her garage. The boys had unstacked the patio chairs to form a waiting room. A TV tray had become her desk, and a card table was substituted for an exam table. Halfway through the patients, Lu thought she felt a slight contraction. She assumed it was a Braxton-hicks and made a mental note to monitor the time if she had another one. She was exhausted and not feeling well. All she wanted to do was get back into her bed with her heating pad.

Finally she was through with everyone. She waddled back upstairs and turned off her cell phone. She thought if anyone from work or Jonas wanted to call, they would know to call the house number. Lu fell asleep for a long nap. She was woken by another contraction, which was a bit stronger than the last. Since it had been so long since the last however, Lu dismissed it as nothing serious.

Miranda knocked on Lu's door.

"Lu, there is a woman here to see you. Her name is Bonnie Healy. She says it's very important."

Lu was getting annoyed. Everyone thought their problem was always very important. No one would give her a minute of peace. They didn't even get the hint when her phone was turned off.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home Lu. I need your help. I couldn't go to Rittenhouse because I need a personal favor. Could you give me a quick physical, and letter of recommendation? I got a call for a job that starts tomorrow."

As much as Lu did not want to do it, she agreed because she knew Bonnie had been looking for work for a long time and she didn't want her to lose this chance. Lu had to go back upstairs to get her bag. She told Bonnie to wait in the garage for her.

All of this activity today was wearing Lu out. Her back pain was so unbearable that she could barely stand up straight. On her way back down the stairs, a very painful contraction pulsed within Lu's abdomen. She threw her bag down and grabbed the railing for support. Lu was bent over in pain clutching the railing. Miranda heard all of the racket and came running.

Lu was moaning in pain. "Dr. Delgado, what happened?

"Please, just call an ambulance."


	5. Chapter 5

Spoilers: Just some stuff from this season, except Andy never left.

Disclaimers: These are not my characters blah blah blah.

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay in updates. I've been too busy to write much. Also, I'm not a doctor, so excuse me if some of the medical stuff is wrong.

Chapter 6

Jonas came into the living room and found Lu sitting on the stairs with her hands clutched around her stomach and her face totally drained of color.

"Luisa, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Contractions," Lu said through clenched teeth.

"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes," Miranda said as she ran back into the room.

Jonas and Miranda helped Lu down the stairs carefully.

"When did this start?"

"A few hours ago, but it was only a few contractions a few hours apart. It was nothing to worry about, then this happened."

Another contraction ripped through Lu's abdomen and she cried out in pain. Finally the ambulance arrived and the paramedics strapped Lu to the stretcher.

"Please call Andy."

The ride to Rittenhouse was a blur. Before she knew it, Lu was being wheeled through the ambulance bay where Andy, Lana, Kayla, and Peter were waiting for her.

"Dr. Luisa Delgado Rey, 32. Thirty five weeks pregnant. Experiencing strong contractions."

"We have it from here," said Andy.

Andy was concerned. She could see the pain and fear in Lu's ghastly pale face. They moved Lu from the stretcher to the table. Peter and Kayla set up for an exam while Andy went to get an ultrasound machine. Within moments, Andy realized Lu was in premature labor again. She realized she had to take quick action to stop the contractions before Lu's water broke.

"Delgado, you are already at five centimeters."

"Five? I can't be that far along. I haven't had that many contractions."

"Have you had any severe back pain lately, that got worse as time went on?"

"My back has been killing me since yesterday. Why didn't I realize?"

"You may have been contracting for quite a few hours then.

Lu closed her eyes and grabbed for the bed rail as another contraction tore through her midsection.

"I'll get the pitocin started. You know the drill. In the mean time, you need to get some rest. One thing I don't understand though is how the contractions got started again in the first place. You being on bed rest should have aliviated the problem."

"Well, I…uh."

"She was seeing patients at home," Jonas said coming through the door. "I thought it was odd that the garage was full of tables and chairs when I wanted to put my car in. Then I went inside and Miranda told me Lu had been in and out of the garage all day, so I put 2 and 2 together."

Andy and Jonas started straight at Lu.

"Its not like it was my fault. They all came on their own. I did one favor for one person, and the next thing I knew everyone was showing up at the house. I tried to send them to the clinic, but they all had a reason they needed to see me personally."

"Sadly Delgado, this dosen't surprise me."

Andy and Jonas stepped out into the hall together.

"Andy, are Lu and the baby going to be alright? This is the second time this has happened."

"The pitocin should stop the contractions. The bigger problem however, is keeping Lu in bed. She obviously can't be trusted to do that herself. I think we need a new plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I make no money from this. Please don't sue me. I am a poverty stricken post-college student. I don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of.

Spoilers: Stuff from the last season, except Andy never left.

Lu woke up 2 hours later with Jonas at her side.

"Luisa, how are you feeling?"

"A little groggy, but otherwise fine. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Is Andy around? I need her to sign the discharge papers so I can get out of here."

"Aren't you rushing it just a bit? Just a few hours ago you were having intense contractions."

"Jo, everything is fine now. I can rest more comfortably at home anyway."

Andy knocked, then came in carrying Lu's chart.

"Delgado, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, the contractions seemed to have stopped. When can I get out of here?"

Lu began picking at the IV in her hand.

"Not so fast," Andy said putting her hand on Lu's. I don't think you're quite ready to be discharged yet."

"Andy, I'm FINE. The contractions have stopped. I promise I'll go straight home and go right to bed."

"Delgado, this is the second time you've been brought in for premature labor. I'm not comfortable discharging you so soon."

"Andy!" Lu said emphatically.

"Delgado, I want you monitored for at least 48 hours, then we will talk about discharging you."

Lu was not thrilled with the idea of being in the hospital for 2 days, but she knew Andy wouldn't budge. She spent her time reading magazines and watching soaps. Being on bedrest in the hospital was much worse then it was at home. The constant beep of the monitors drove her crazy. She didn't like the constant flow of people in and out of the room. "How can people rest in this place?" Lu thought to herself.

When her 2 days of imprisonment were up, Lu was more then ready to leave the hospital. Jonas and Andy came in just as she was finishing packing up her stuff.

"Jonas and I have come up with some new ground rules to ensure you behave yourself. Everyday you will be getting surprise visits from myself, Jonas, Lana, Peter, and Kayla. We all volunteered. If one of us catch you with as much as a toe on the floor, you will be back here for the remainder of your pregnancy. I'm not playing games this time Delgado. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes chief." Lu said rolling her eyes.

Before she knew it, Lu was home in her own bed. Andy had supplied her with a stack of medical journals, and Lana was making regular trips to the video store for her. She was still bored stiff, but she knew Andy would make good on her threat of hospital bedrest if she dared make an escape. For now, she would stay in bed and do what she was told.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as always. I make no money from this.

Spoilers: Just stuff from the last season. Andy never left.

Chapter 7

After what seemed like and eternity, Lu's due date finally arrived. Andy allowed her out of bed as long as she promised to take it easy, and not run any marathons. She also had to promise to go straight to Rittenhouse the moment she felt anything happening.

Lu expected to have the baby relatively soon. Marc was born the day after his due date. This baby however, had other plans.

"It could be another week or so." Andy said as she washed her hands at the sink.

"You haven't begun to dialate yet. The baby is in position though. Everything seems to be on track.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm SO ready to have this baby. My ankles are swollen, my back is killing me, I can't sleep at night, and I don't even want to think about how much weight I've gained. You really think it will be another week?"

"I hate to break it you Delgado, but it could be even longer then that judging by your exam. In my opinion, it could be another 2 weeks. There is no reason to rush. I don't want to induce if it's not medically necessary."

Lu struggled to sit up on the exam table. Andy lent her a hand, and helped her up.

"Yeah, well the emergency is that even my maternity clothes are getting tight." Lu said as she smoothed her blouse over her belly.

"Same time next week Delgado, unless of course you deliver by then."

Lu, Jonas, and Marc went out for an ultra fancy lunch of cheese steak, onion rings, and milkshakes. Marc was spending the summer in Philadelphia. He also couldn't wait for the baby to be born. He had wanted a sibling forever. Like Jonas, Marc watched Lu like a hawk. If Lu sneezed, Marc grabbed her hospital bag, and began looking for car keys. Lu was lucky to have 2 good men in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Usual. I make no money from this. If I did, Discover Card wouldn't be calling 15 times a day.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. Now though I have written a lot more. I just need to type it and post it.

The days and nights seemed to drag on. "Summer is a bad time to have a baby." Lu thought to herself while wiping the sweat from her brow. It was now one week and 3 days past her due date. She couldn't stand to be pregnant another minute. She was in a terrible mood, and was snapping at everyone. To get her mind off everything, she decided to go shopping for even more baby stuff. The mall was air conditioned, and had like 10 ice cream stands.

After arriving at the mall and only browsing 2 stores, Lu began to rethink her plan. She had this pain traveling from her back around to her belly. She wasn't sure if it was something she should be worried about. Lu decided that maybe the mall wasn't the best place to be. She was going to head home and lay down for a bit. If it got worse, she'd go to Rittenhouse.

Lu came home to an empty house. She was thrilled to have some peace and quiet. She went to lay down on her bed, but couldn't get comfortable. She was still feeling the pain she felt at the mall, and it was getting a bit stronger. She knew she should go in to see what was happening. She knew she shouldn't wait too long, because if she was in labor, she didn't want to wind up delivering at home. Jonas and Marc had their cell phones of, so Lu went to the hospital in a taxi.

Lu didn't want to cause a ruckus in the RWHC. She planned on sneaking into her office to use her ultrasound machine. She was able to slip through the front door unnoticed. She made it all the way to her door when she realized that Andy had taken away her office key to insure she wouldn't work on the low. As she turned away, she realized Andy was standing right behind her watching her every move.

"Do you need something Delgado?"

Lu was busted. "Oh I just wanted to get some papers out of my office. I wanted to uh…"

Lu's expression changed, and her hand went right to her stomach. Andy could tell she was in a lot of pain, and guided her to a near by chair.

"I take it this is why you came in?"

Lu nodded. The two walked into Andy's office, and Lu explained the pain she'd been having. After an exam and an ultrasound, it was confirmed Lu was indeed in labor.

Andy wheeled her up to labor and delivery. Before she knew it, the whole hospital knew she was in labor.

Lu changed into a gown, and was attached to what seemed like a hundred monitors. As time passed, Lu became more and more uncomfortable. The pain was unbearable. Lu refused pain medication, because she didn't want the baby exposed to it. A few hours later, her water broke. The pain was intense. At that particular moment, she could not even look at Jonas.

"8 cm. Strong fetal heart tones." Andy said as she snapped off her rubber gloves.

Lu panted through another contraction with clenched teeth. Her whole body was shaking. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She couldn't believe she was having another baby. She never thought it would happen. Then, one day Jonas appeared, and the rest is history. She wondered if this was the last baby, or if she and Jonas would have the large family the talked about.

"Hello, Lu! Are you with us?" Andy said trying to get her attention.

Lu snapped out of her day dream and shook her head. She was gripping the bed rail so tightly that her knuckles were white. After another quick exam, Andy declared Lu was ready to push. The nurses in the room set the bed up for delivery.

"Alright Lu, on the next contraction. You know the drill."

Another second passed, and Lu bore down with all her might. She couldn't believe the horrific pain she was in. She didn't remember this part from last time. How was she going to push this baby out? It was too late for pain meds. Another contraction ripped through her, and she pushed as hard as she could. When it was over, she fell back and began crying.

"I can't do this. It won't come out! It won't come out !"

Another contraction passed and Lu could do nothing but cry out in pain.

"Luisa, you can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. You have already raised an amazing son. I can't wait to see how the new baby turns out!" Jonas kissed her on the cheek.

Lu gathered her strength, and was ready to push again. She gave it all she had, and pushed with every contraction. A half hour passed, and Andy was starting to worry.

"Lu, you have been pushing too long for nothing to be happening. We may have to consider a c-section."

"No, no c-section. Give me a little more time. If the baby doesn't come, then we'll have to do it."

Andy agreed. After another 28 minutes of agony, the baby's head began to crown.

"Alright Delgado, 1 more push and the head will be out."

Lu let out a moan, and pushed again with all her might.

"Head's out. Suction."

"Okay, one more push."

One last time, Lu gave it all she had. Then with a gush of fluid. the baby came sliding out.

"It's a girl."

Lu fell flat on her back out of sheer exhaustion. Jonas was grinning as he cut the cord. The medical team took the baby to the warmer and quickly cleared its airway.

"She's nice and pink. Perfect APGAR."

Lu could finally relax a bit. Jonas brought the baby over to Lu. He had a tear running down his cheek. Lu stared at her new daughter in amazement. She couldn't believe she was finally here. Both she and Jonas were in love with their new baby daughter.

"What is her name?" Andy asked.

Both Lu and Jonas smiled. "Jacquelyn Maritza."

"Ow", Lu exclaimed as she put her hand on her belly again.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"I think I felt another contraction."

"That's normal. You still need to deliver the placenta. Your uterus will continue to contract until its back to its normal size."

"I know that, but this is different. Too Strong. I ooh"…Lu clenched her teeth again.

Andy was concerned. Once the baby was born, the severe pain should have ended. She set Lu up for another exam, and was shocked with what she found.

"Andy, what's wrong? Too much bleeding? Andy tell me."

"Let me be sure."

Andy prepped for and ultrasound. Lu wanted to know what was going on. It seemed like it was taking forever for Andy to talk.

"Lu, I have a big surprise for you."

Lu and Jonas had confused expressions on their faces.

"Lu, there is another baby. You're having twins."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Usual. I make no money from this. If I did, Discover Card wouldn't be calling 15 times a day.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I've had this written for a while, but never typed it.

"Twins? What are you talking about? All of the ultrasounds showed one baby."

"These things happen from time to time Lu. There are limitations on all testing and machines; you know that."

"For all I know, there could be six in there! I…OW! Lu cried out in pain again. "How much longer do you think Andy?"

"Its hard to say really. Twin B is in a good position, but is still a bit high up."

Jonas was in shock. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father of 2 so suddenly. "Surprise twins" He thought to himself. "How could this happen in real life? Things like this happened on TV. How are we going to raise 2 at once?"

Lu's contractions began to intensify. Why was this happening to her? Once again, she was 10 cm. Andy was at the foot of the bed telling her to push. She couldn't take anymore of the pain.

"I can't do this anymore!" Lu screamed. "I'm exhausted! It hurts like hell"

"I know Lu, but you have to keep going." Andy said, starting to count to 10 again. Jonas gripped Jonas' hand and pushed with everything she had. Another hour had passed, and Lu made no progress. Twin B's heart rate began to drop, and Andy had officially started to worry.

"Lu, stop pushing for a moment." Said Andy. "Listen to me. I think its time for a c-section. You are not progressing, and the baby's heart rate has begun to drop. I'd rather do it now then in a rush later."

"Ok, do it." Lu said.

"I…what? Delgado, aren't you going to argue with me?"

Lu laughed. "No, I'm not. I think you're right."

Lu was wheeled up to the operating room, and prepared for the surgery. Jonas remained by her side holding her hand.

"Are you ready to be a dad again?" Asked Lu.

"Oh absolutely. All the experience from the first one has given me a lot of confidence." Jonas leaned in and kissed Lu.

As Andy began cutting, Lu could not believe this was happening.

"Leave it to Delgado to pull a stunt like this." Andy thought to herself. Moments later, Andy pulled the baby out into the world. "Its another girl!!"

Lu and Jonas both had tears running down their faces.

"Andy, make sure there is no one else in there!"

Everyone in the room laughed as Andy finished up. The baby was perfect. 7 pounds 2 ounces. 20 inches long.

"That's big for a twin; both babies were big for twins." A nurse said placing the newest baby in Lu's arms. "Well that explains my humungo belly doesn't it?" Lu said smiling.

"What will her name be?" Jonas asked Lu. Without hesitation, Lu said Isabella Rose, if that is okay with you". Jonas agreed as he took his second daughter into his arms.

Andy allowed Lu and Jonas some time alone to bond with both of their new babies, and gave Lu an opportunity to feed them. Then she insisted Lu get some rest. Lu protested that she "was fine."

"I don't want to hear it Delgado. You gave birth twice in one day! A natural delivery followed immediately by a c-section. You need to rest. Don't pull the superwoman routine with me!"

Jonas completely agreed with Andy, and told Lu he would be down in the nursery with the babies. He kissed both Lu and his daughters goodbye.

By this point, Lu was honestly so exhausted she fell right into a deep sleep. While she was resting, word of her extra special delivery buzzed through the halls of Rittenhouse Hospital.


End file.
